


Chat Me Up

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, chat up lines, prompt, something silly, something to make you smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Robert and Aaron use their best chat up lines on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chat Me Up

Robert sat back and picked up his beer,  
"Look at that one."  
Aaron dragged his attention from Roberts bottom lip and looked over,  
"Who?"  
Robert pulled him closer and pointed at the guy across the bar flirting with someone. Aaron grinned; his head light from alcohol and the intoxicating smell of Roberts aftershave.  
"He's giving her a line."  
Robert leant in,  
"What do you think it is?"  
Aaron pushed their heads together,  
"Here's a quid, call home- you've pulled."  
Robert laughed and pushed his hand up Aaron's thigh,  
"More like, baby you must be a parking ticket because you got fine written all over you."  
Aaron snorted and reached for his drink,  
"Do you believe in love at first sight or shall I walk past again?"  
Robert bit his lip and turned Aaron's head to look at him,  
"Is there a mirror in your pants because I think I see myself in them."  
Aaron leant in close and flicked his tongue out to lick Roberts lip,  
"Trying to seduce me?"  
"I have to try?"  
Aaron smirked and looked Robert up and down,  
"Keep this quiet but uh...I'm completely naked under these clothes."  
Robert pushed his hand back up Aaron's thigh,  
"Mmm...These legs must be tired because you've been running through my mind all day."  
Aaron scrunched his nose,  
"Did it hurt? When you fell from heaven?"  
Robert smiled and closed the small gap between them as he kissed Aaron.  
"Guys."  
They pulled apart and looked at Finn who was staring in disgust. Robert looked at him for a moment as though trying to recognise him then moved away from Aaron,  
"Sorry mate...genuinely forgot you were there."  
Finn grabbed his drink and shook his head,  
"Every bloody time I hang out with you two I swear."  
He headed over to the bar as Robert laughed; pushing his face into Aaron's neck as he drained his drink,  
"Shall we get out of here?"  
Robert kissed his neck then sat up,  
"That's not how you get someone to come home with you Aaron. You have to flirt...woo me."  
Aaron looked at him for a moment and laughed,  
"Woo?"  
Robert drained his glass,  
"Go get me a beer. And when you come back you can give me your best line and maybe,"  
He held his finger up,  
"Maybe you'll get lucky."  
Aaron stood up and wobbled,  
"Fine. Prepare to be wooed."  
Robert sat back in his seat and watched him at the bar, his eyes travelling down Aaron's body and resting on his backside. He chewed his lip and glanced back up, sitting up straight and looking away when he saw Chas looking. He looked down at his hands; starting only slightly when the hand appeared on his shoulder and the words were whispered in his ear,  
"You know if it wasn't for the damn sun you'd be the hottest thing in the universe."  
Robert smirked and looked at him,  
"Good...but not good enough."  
Aaron sat beside him and put an arm around his shoulder to whisper more in his ear,  
"I know you were born on a farm because you're great at raising cocks."  
Robert snorted and laughed loudly, covering his mouth with his hand as Aaron laughed in his shoulder. Robert wiped his eye and held Aaron's wrist; turning his head to kiss his hand. He then turned and pushed their heads together,  
"Your body reminds me of a spanner."  
Aaron raised an eyebrow and Robert snorted before carrying on,  
"Every time I see it my nuts tighten."  
Aaron pushed his head into Roberts,  
"Take me home. You've definitely pulled."  
Robert bit his lip,  
"Was it the nut tightening?"  
Aaron laughed and nodded,  
"Mmhmm."  
Robert licked his lips and looked at the table,  
"Where's my beer?"  
Aaron frowned and looked at the bar,  
"Oh shit. Sorry."  
He went back to the bar and picked up the two glasses; he carried them back to the table and sat opposite Robert with a grin,  
"What?"  
Aaron leant forward and trailed his fingers over Roberts palm,  
"You know they say you are what you eat? Well...if that's true...I'll be you by tomorrow morning."  
Robert grinned,  
"That was good."  
Aaron smiled,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert picked up his beer and took a gulp,  
"Mmm...hey, would you like to try an Australian kiss? It's like a French kiss but uh-"  
He winked at Aaron,  
"Down Under."  
Aaron leant in,  
"Drink your beer. Take me home."  
Robert held his glass out and Aaron clinked his against it before they both drained their drinks. Aaron burped and Robert frowned,  
"Well if the words didn't woo me that sure as hell did."  
Aaron grinned at him and stood up. He turned to the bar,  
"Mum. See you tomorrow."  
Chas waved him off and Aaron grabbed Robert as he stood up as well.  
"Right...I have an invitation in my pocket."  
Aaron frowned as they walked out,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert turned and grabbed Aaron's shirt,  
"Yeah. It's this party. It's in my mouth....you wanna come?"  
Aaron laughed and pulled him in for a kiss,  
“Has that line ever worked?”  
Robert smiled,  
“Yeah…once. Worked really well actually.”  
Aaron frowned,  
“Really?”  
Robert pulled him closer,  
“Oh wait…did I not mention I’m a time traveller? I was referring to tomorrow morning.”  
Aaron laughed again and pulled him in for a kiss; lingering as he pulled Roberts bottom lip and sucked on it,  
“Mmm….so…these lines work for you?”  
Aaron nodded,  
"Oh yeah.”  
He looked around,  
“Well Mr Sugden…looks like you’ve pulled. Take me home. Now."  
Robert grinned and kissed him again before taking his hand and leading the way back home.


End file.
